Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series
Xy Remake Poster.png Team Robot in Pokemon XY Remake 2.jpg Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series Poster 2.png Team Robot in Pokemon X&Y Kalos Quest Remake 2.jpg Team Robot In Pokemon XY&Z The Series Poster 3.png Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z Poster (Remake).jpg Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z The Series (Remake 2).jpg Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series is a brand new SUPS1/Pokemon Crossover created by TMNTHedgehog5 Plot It features Team Robot, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, The Mixels, Spongebob, Patrick, The Eds, Ash Ketchum and Pikachu as they venture into the Kalos region where they meet new friends, Clemont and Bonnie, and where Ash reunites with his childhood friend, Serena. Ash will catch new Kalos Pokémon, and make new rivals along the way to compete in the Kalos League and learning about the secrets of Mega Evolution. Heroes Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl (Fusion/Chaos/Darkshine) *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Kirby & Meta Knight *Xion *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy), Sunset Shimmer, Spike & The CMC *Princess Celesta, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Discord, Twivine Sparkle & Babs Seed *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Spongebob & Patrick *Mario & Luigi *Jenny *Cat & Dog *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private *Finn & Jake *Lazlo, Raj & Clam *Rigby & Mordecai *Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man & Hi-Five Ghost (XY&Z arc Appearence) *Thomas/Nikolai (X&Y: Kalos: Quest/XY&Z arc Appearance) *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Gumball, Darwin & Anais *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *Ami & Yumi (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Lilac, Carol & Milla (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Tennessee Tuxedo & Chumley *Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald & Goofy *Ralph, Vanellope & Felix *Huey, Dewey & Louie *Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Ping-Pong, Kimiko and Dojo Kanojo Cho *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott *Ventus, Terra & Aqua *Sam & Max Other Heroes *Tikal the Echindna *Shade the Echindna *Inspector Gadget, Penny & Brain *Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit & Eeyore *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *The Mixels (Series 1, 2 and 3): The Infernites (Flain, Vulk and Zorch), the Cragsters (Krader, Seismo & Shuff), the Electroids (Teslo, Zaptor & Volectro), The Frosticons (Flurr, Lunk & Slumbo), the Fang Gang (Chomly, Gobba & Jawg) & The Flexers (Kraw, Tentro & Balk), The Glorp Corp (Glomp, Torts & Glurt), The Spikels (Scorpi, Footi and Hoogi), The Wiztastics (Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwuz) (X&Y/X&Y: Kalos Quest/XY&Z arc Appearance) *The Mixels (Series 4, 5 and 6) The Infernites' Cousins (Flamzer, Burnard and Meltus), The Orbitons (Nurp-Naut, Niksput and Rokit), The Glowkies (Globert, Boogly and Vampos), The Frosticons' Cousins (Chilbo, Krog & Snoof), The Klinkers (Gox, Jinky & Kamzo), The Lixers (Spugg, Turg & Tungster), The Glorp Corp's Cousins (Dribbal, Gurggle & Slusho), The Weldos (Kramm, Forx & Wuzzo), The Munchos (Snax, Berp & VakaWaka) (X&Y: Kalos Quest/XY&Z arc Appearance) *The Mixels (Series 7, 8 and 9) The MCPD (Kuffs, Busto & Tiketz), The Medievals (Camillot, Mixadel & Paladum), The Mixies (Jamzy, Tapsy & Trumpsy), The MCFD (Splasho, Aquad and Hydro), The Pyrratz (Sharx, Skulzy and Lewt), The Medix (Surgeo, Skrubz and Tuth), The Trashoz (Gobbol, Sweepz and Compax), The Nindjas (Cobrax, Spinza and Mysto), Newzers (Screeno, Camsta and Myke) (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Zeon, Micaiah & Tigerman *Thomas, Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, The Logging Locos & The Steam Team (Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby and Emily) *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya & Gatomon *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji & Wormmon *Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon, Terriermon & Renamon *Ryo Akiyama & Cyberdramon (X&Y: Kalos Quest/XY&Z arc Appearance) *Jeri Katou, Kazu Shioda, Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa, MarineAngemon, Suzie Wong & Lopmon (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P Shibayama., Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi & Koichi Kimura *Marcus Damon, Agumon (Data Squad), Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon (Data Squad), Yoshino Fujieda, Lalamon (Data Squad), Keenan Crier and Falcomon (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Angie Hinomoto, Cutemon, Jeremy Tsurgi, Ballistamon and Dorulumon (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Tagiru Akashi and Gumdramon (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Christopher Aonuma, Mail Birdramon and Greymon (Fusion) (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli (XY&Z arc Appearance) Guest Stars *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, The McNuggets, Franklin & Tika *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Wanda, Phoebe & D.A *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick & The Chief (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf & Sven *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust & Fear (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Sakura Kinomoto, Kero, Syaoran Li, Meiling Li & Tomoyo Daidouji (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Buttercream & Sugar Sprinkles *Countess Coloratura (Rara) (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *The Human Mane 5 (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Youngmee, Sue & Jasper *Bobert & Carrie *The XJ-Sisters *Princess Yuna *Sassy Saddles (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Starlow *Sci-Twi (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Cassie *Ristar *Merlin (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Yen Sid (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Genie (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Blue Fairy (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Fairy Godmother (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kovu, Kiara, Kion (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris (Mega Evolution Special Act 1, 2, 3, 4 & XY&Z arc Appearance) *Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny & Tank (Mega Evolution Special Act 1, 2, 3, 4 & XY&Z arc Appearance) *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable & Rufus (Mega Evolution Special Act 1, 2 , 3, 4 & XY&Z arc Appearance) *Team Neon Metal (XY&Z arc Appearance) Villains *Primus *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Robotnik *Dr. Eggman Nega (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Mephiles *Nazo *Orbot & Cubot *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Sheldon J. Plankton *Dr. Blowhole *King Nixel (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Major Nixel *The Nixels *Kurumi Tokisaki (Mega Evolution Special Act 4 Appearance) *Dr. Drakken (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Shego (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Apocalymon (XY&Z arc Appearance) *MetalEtemon (XY&Z arc Finale Appearance) *VenomMyotismon (XY&Z arc Finale Appearance) *Dark Masters (Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon & Machinedramon) (XY&Z arc Finale Appearance) *Wiseman (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Wicked Lady (XY&Z arc Appearance) *The Ice King *Dr. Claw *Shredder & Krang *Mr. Ross (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Verminious Snaptrap *Larry, Ollie, Francisco, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, The Mole and Skunk *Maleficent (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Hades (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Jafar (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Captain Hook (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Governor Ratcliffe (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Pain & Panic (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Prince Hans (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Master Xehanort (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Vanitas (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Spectre, Sheer, Gavro & Foolscap (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Lysandre *Xerosic *Mable *Bryony *Aliana *Celosia Rivals *Chaos Emerl Replica (X&Y/X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Metal Sonic *Metal Sonic 3.0 *Chaos *Charyb & Scylla *Team Death Meta *Wario & Waluigi *Talon *Dark Pit *Jack Spicer *Team Hooligans (Nack, Bark & Bean) (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Chase Young (XY&Z arc Appearance) *The Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze & Sonata Dusk) *The Psycho Rangers *Rocksteady & Bebop Major Characters Humans *Ash Ketchum *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Jessie *James *Tierno *Shauna *Trevor *Sawyer *Nini *Miette *Alain Pokémon Ash *Pikachu *Froakie\Frogadier\Greninja *Fletchling\Fletchinder\Talonflame *Hawlucha *Goomy\Sliggoo\Goodra *Noibat\Noivern Serena *Fennekin\Braixen *Pancham *Eevee\Sylveon Clemont *Dedenne *Bunnelby *Chespin *Magnemite *Magneton *Helioptile\Heliolisk *Shinx\Luxio\Luxray Team Rocket *Meowth *Wobbuffet *Pumpkaboo\Gourgeist *Inkay Alain *Charizard\Mega Charizard X *Metang\Metagross *Tyranitar *Weavile *Bisharp *Unfezant (Male) Others *Professor Sycamore *Sophie *Cosette *Alexa *Viola *Grant *Korrina *Ramos *Valerie *Olympia *Wulfric *Officer Jenny *Nurse Joy *Mairin *Diantha *Steven Stone *Giovanni *Matori *Professor Oak *Grace *Meyer/Blaziken Mask *Jessica *Penelope *Randall *Carrie *Wylie *Princess Allie *Lord Shabboneau *Nico *Chester *Baron Farrell *Molly *Duke Turner *Gurkinn *Mabel *Moria Appearances Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! *Emerl (Fusion/Chaos/Darkshine) *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Spongebob & Patrick *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Sora, Donald & Goofy *Huey, Dewey & Louie *Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon, Terriermon & Renamon *The Mixels Series 1, 2 and 3 Lumiose City Pursuit! *Sunset Shimmer *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo *Tennessee Tuxedo & Chumley *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya & Gatomon *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji & Wormmon *Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P Shibayama., Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi & Koichi Kimura A Battle of Aerial Mobility! * A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship! * A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! * Battling on Thin Ice! * Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! * Grooming Furfrou! * Clemont's Got a Secret! * Mega-Mega Meowth Madness! * Episodes XY #Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! #Lumiose City Pursuit! #A Battle of Aerial Mobility! #A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship! #A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! #Battling on Thin Ice! #Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! #Grooming Furfrou! #Clemont's Got a Secret! #Mega-Mega Meowth Madness! #The Bamboozling Forest! #To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler! #Kindergarten Chaos! #Seeking Shelter from the Storm! #An Appetite for Battle! #A Jolting Switcheroo! #A Rush of Ninja Wisdom! #Awakening the Sleeping Giant! #A Conspiracy to Conquer! #Breaking Titles at the Chateau! #A PokéVision of Things to Come! #Going for the Gold! #Coming Back into the Cold! #An Undersea Place to Call Home! #Climbing the Walls! #Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 1 #A Battle by Any Other Name! #To Find a Fairy Flower! #The Bonds of Evolution! #Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike! #Mega Revelations! #The Cave of Trials! #The Aura Storm! #Calling from Beyond the Aura! #The Bonds of Mega Evolution! #The Forest Champion! #Battles in the Sky! #The Cave of Mirrors! #Forging Forest Friendships! #Summer of Discovery! #Day Three Blockbusters! #Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! #Battling Into the Hall of Fame! #Origins of Mega Evolution! #Showdown at the Shalour Gym! #Splitting Heirs! #The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos! #Dreaming a Performer's Dream! #A Campus Reunion! #Bonnie for the Defense! #Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 2 Kalos Quest #Pathways to Performance Partnering! #When Light and Dark Collide! #A Stealthy Challenge! #A Race for Home! #Facing the Grand Design! #A Slippery Encounter! #One for the Goomy! #Thawing an Icy Panic! #The Green, Green Grass Types of Home! #Under the Pledging Tree! #A Showcase Debut! #An Oasis of Hope! #The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination! #A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways! #Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! #Good Friends, Great Training! #Confronting the Darkness! #The Moment of Lumiose Truth! #Garchomp's Mega Bond! #Defending the Homeland! #Beyond the Rainbow! #So You're Having a Bad Day! #Scary Hospitality! #A Fashionable Battle! #Fairy-Type Trickery! #Rivals: Today and Tomorrow! #Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 3 #A Not-So-Flying-Start! #A Relay in the Sky! #Lights! Camera! Pika! #A Frenzied Factory Fiasco! #Performing with Fiery Charm! #Rotom's Wish! #A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell? #Over the Mountain of Snow! #Adventures in Running Errands! #Mending a Broken Spirit! #A Legendary Photo Op! #The Tiny Caretaker! #A Trip Down Memory Train! #The Frocking Find in the Flowers! #Tag Team Inspiration! #A Performance Pop Quiz! #Cloudy Fate, Bright Future! #All Eyes on the Future! #Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 4 XY & Z #From A to Z! #Love Strikes! Eevee, Yikes! #A Giga Battle with Mega Results! #A Fiery Rite of Passage! #Dream a Little Dream from Me! #The Legend of the Ninja Hero! #A Festival of Decisions! #A Dancing Debut! #Meeting at Terminus Cave! #A Cellular Connection! #A Windswept Encounter! #Party Dancecapades! #A Meeting of Two Journeys! #An Explosive Operation! #A Watershed Moment! #Master Class Choices! #An Electrifying Rage! #Unlocking Some Respect! #Master Class is in Session! #Performing a Pathway to the Future! #A Keeper for Keeps? #Battling at Full Volume! #The Synchronicity Test! #Making Friends and Influencing Villains! #Championing a Research Battle! #A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! #All Hail the Ice Battlefield! #Seeing the Forest for the Trees! #A Real Icebreaker! #A Diamond in the Rough! #A Gaggle of Gadget Greatness! #A League of His Own! #Valuable Experience for All! #Semifinal Full Battle! Ash VS Sawyer!! #Fierce Rival Battle! Ash-Greninja VS Mega Sceptile!! #Fierce Fighting at the Kalos League! Gather All My Passion!! #The Finals! Ash VS Alain!! #Kalos League Victory! Ash's Ultimate Match!! #Team Flare Attacks! The Zygarde at the Prism Tower!! #The Shocking Zygarde VS Zygarde! The Breaking World!! #Attack on Lumiose Gym! The Clembot Forever!! Movies *Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction *Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel Gallery Team_Robot_In_Pokemon_XY_The_Series_Logo_1.png|Team Robot in Pokemon the Series XY Logo Team_Robot_In_Pokemon_XY_The_Series_Logo_2.png|Team Robot in Pokemon the Series XY: Kalos Quest Logo Team_Robot_In_Pokemon_XY_The_Series_Logo_3.png|Team Robot in Pokemon the Series XY&Z Logo Team Robot in Pokemon Mega Evolution Act 1 Poster.jpg|Mega Evolution 1 Team Robot in Pokemon Mega Evolution Act 2 Poster.jpg|Mega Evolution 2 Team Robot in Pokemon Mega Evolution Act 3 Poster.jpg|Mega Evolution 3 Team Robot in Pokemon Mega Evolution Act 4 Poster.jpg|Mega Evolution 4 Team Robot in Pokémon the Series XY&Z.jpg|The Crest of Courage Team Robot in Pokémon the Series XY&Z 2.jpg|The Crest of Friendship Team Robot in Pokémon the Series XY&Z 3.jpg|The Crest of Love Team Robot in Pokémon the Series XY&Z 4.jpg|The Crest of Reliability Team Robot in Pokémon the Series XY&Z 5.jpg|The Crest of Sincerity Team Robot in Pokémon the Series XY&Z 6.jpg|The Crest of Knowledge Team Robot in Pokémon the Series XY&Z 7.jpg|The Crest of Hope Team Robot in Pokémon the Series XY&Z 8.jpg|The Crest of Light Team Robot in Pokémon XY&Z Villains Poster (Remake 3).jpg|The Super Team Flare Gang Team Robot in Pokémon XY&Z Super DigiDestined Poster (Redo).jpg|The Super Digidestined Rainbow Team Team Robot in Pokémon XY&Z Mixels Poster (Redo).jpg|Ultra Miximum Mixel Team Team Robot in Pokémon XY&Z DigiDestined (Redo).jpg|Ultimate DigiDestined Team Team_Robot_in_Pokemon_XY&Z_The_Magical_Elements.jpg|The Magical Elements Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z Kalos League copy.jpg|Kalos League Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z Team Flare Arc Poster (Fixed).jpg|Team Flare Finale The Ultimate Team Flare Showdown Poster (Fixed).jpg|The Ultimate Team Flare Showdown Links Intro #https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2zbLjOqPM1eYktSWkNsZ2g2dVE/view?usp=sharing (Short Intro) #https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2zbLjOqPM1ecFhrY2N3cnhmNlk/view (Intro) #https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lOGJ4OXpCbnBac1U/view?usp=sharing (Opening Remake) #https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lSS1sRFZybkhTcmM/view?usp=sharing (Opening #2) #https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lNmNXeVpYZjM2aXM/view?usp=sharing (XY&Z Opening) Sneak Peeks Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! #Prologue - #Arriving at the Kalos Region - https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2zbLjOqPM1eUlFNX0U3b3RJZDg/view #Meeting Clemont and Bonnie - #??? Team Robot in Pokemon: Mega Evolution Special! #Act 1: Mega Charizard X vs Mega Absol - #Act 2: Mega Charizard X vs Shiny Mega Metagross - #Act 3: #Act 4: From A to Z! #Villains Encounter Zygarde - ??? Linked Episodes XY #Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begins!: ??? #Lumiose City Pursuit!: ??? #A Battle of Aerial Mobility!: ??? #A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!: ??? #A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!: ??? #Battling on Thin Ice!: ??? #Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!: ??? #Grooming Furfrou!: ??? #Clemont's Got a Secret!: ??? #Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!: ??? #The Bamboozling Forest!: ??? #To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler!: ??? #Kindergarten Chaos!: ??? #Seeking Shelter from the Storm!: ??? #An Appetite for Battle!: ??? XY: Kalos Quest #Pathways to Performance Partnering!: ??? #When Light and Dark Collide!: ??? XY&Z #From A to Z!: ??? Episode Transcripts XY #Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! #Lumiose City Pursuit! #A Battle of Aerial Mobility! #A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship! #A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! #Battling on Thin Ice! #Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! #Grooming Furfrou! #Clemont's Got a Secret! #Mega-Mega Meowth Madness! #The Bamboozling Forest! #To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler! #Kindergarten Chaos! #Seeking Shelter from the Storm! #An Appetite for Battle! #A Jolting Switcheroo! #A Rush of Ninja Wisdom! #Awakening the Sleeping Giant! #A Conspiracy to Conquer! #Breaking Titles at the Chateau! #A PokéVision of Things to Come! #Going for the Gold! #Coming Back into the Cold! #An Undersea Place to Call Home! #Climbing the Walls! #Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 1 #A Battle by Any Other Name! #To Find a Fairy Flower! #The Bonds of Evolution! #Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike! #Mega Revelations! #The Cave of Trials! #The Aura Storm! #Calling from Beyond the Aura! #The Bonds of Mega Evolution! #The Forest Champion! #Battles in the Sky! #The Cave of Mirrors! #Forging Forest Friendships! #Summer of Discovery! #Day Three Blockbusters! #Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! #Battling Into the Hall of Fame! #Origins of Mega Evolution! #Showdown at the Shalour Gym! #Splitting Heirs! #The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos! #Dreaming a Performer's Dream! #A Campus Reunion! #Bonnie for the Defense! #Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 2 Kalos Quest #Pathways to Performance Partnering! #When Light and Dark Collide! #A Stealthy Challenge! #A Race for Home! #Facing the Grand Design! #A Slippery Encounter! #One for the Goomy! #Thawing an Icy Panic! #The Green, Green Grass Types of Home! #Under the Pledging Tree! #A Showcase Debut! #An Oasis of Hope! #The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination! #A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways! #Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! #Good Friends, Great Training! #Confronting the Darkness! #The Moment of Lumiose Truth! #Garchomp's Mega Bond! #Defending the Homeland! #Beyond the Rainbow! #So You're Having a Bad Day! #Scary Hospitality! #A Fashionable Battle! #Fairy-Type Trickery! #Rivals: Today and Tomorrow! #Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 3 #A Not-So-Flying-Start! #A Relay in the Sky! #Lights! Camera! Pika! #A Frenzied Factory Fiasco! #Performing with Fiery Charm! #Rotom's Wish! #A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell? #Over the Mountain of Snow! #Adventures in Running Errands! #Mending a Broken Spirit! #A Legendary Photo Op! #The Tiny Caretaker! #A Trip Down Memory Train! #The Frocking Find in the Flowers! #Tag Team Inspiration! #A Performance Pop Quiz! #Cloudy Fate, Bright Future! #All Eyes on the Future! #Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 4 XY & Z #From A to Z! #Love Strikes! Eevee, Yikes! #A Giga Battle with Mega Results! #A Fiery Rite of Passage! #Dream a Little Dream from Me! #The Legend of the Ninja Hero! #A Festival of Decisions! #A Dancing Debut! #Meeting at Terminus Cave! #A Cellular Connection! #A Windswept Encounter! #Party Dancecapades! #A Meeting of Two Journeys! #An Explosive Operation! #A Watershed Moment! #Master Class Choices! #An Electrifying Rage! #Unlocking Some Respect! #Master Class is in Session! #Performing a Pathway to the Future! #A Keeper for Keeps? #Battling at Full Volume! #The Synchronicity Test! #Making Friends and Influencing Villains! #Championing a Research Battle! #A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! #All Hail the Ice Battlefield! #Seeing the Forest for the Trees! #A Real Icebreaker! #A Diamond in the Rough! #A Gaggle of Gadget Greatness! #A League of His Own! #Valuable Experience for All! #Semifinal Full Battle! Ash VS Sawyer!! #Fierce Rival Battle! Ash-Greninja VS Mega Sceptile!! #Fierce Fighting at the Kalos League! Gather All My Passion!! #The Finals! Ash VS Alain!! #Kalos League Victory! Ash's Ultimate Match!! #Team Flare Attacks! The Zygarde at the Prism Tower!! #The Shocking Zygarde VS Zygarde! The Breaking World!! #Attack on Lumiose Gym! The Clembot Forever!! Trivia *The members of Team Robot as well as Pooh and his friends will learn about Ash's secret past he had with Serena in this series. *Throughout the series whenever there is trouble and Ash and his friends needed help, one member of Team Robot will leave a note. Whoever reads the note saying, "Sega Unit Patrol Squad, battle stations!", Team Robot would burst into action and save the day. For example, in episode 19 when Ash's friends were brainwashed by the devilish Malamar and Ash is having major difficulty freeing them, Tigger throws the note in the room as a paper airplane. When Ash and Meowth read the note, all the members of Team Robot bursts into the room and attack Malamar with full force, setting everyone free in the process. At the end of the episode, Ash and his friends thanked Team Robot for saving their lives and Officer Jenny saluted them for their remarkable act of bravery. *Prince Hans will make a cameo appearance at the end of episode 19 as a shadowy figure staring at Ash, Officer Jenny, and his friends with an evil grin on his face. It will reveal that he and Malamar are secretly working for someone in order to complete the evil grand design plan and get his ultimate revenge on his mortal enemy, Ash Ketchum. At some point in the future, he will soon reveal that hypnotizing Officer Jenny, his friends, and his Pikachu was part one of his revenge. The next part is unknown at the time being. *The words "Sega Unit Patrol Squad, battle stations" is a pun for the phrase "Kids Next Door, battle stations" from "Codename: Kids Next Door". Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Team Robot's Adventure Series Category:Team Robot/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Team Robot/Pokemon crossovers